


you come around and the armor falls

by disarmed



Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: (but its v minor), Alternate Universe, Breeding, Cock Warming, Comeplay, Daddy Kink, Dirty Talk, F/M, Light Dom/sub, Oral Sex, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn with Feelings, Power Dynamics, Pregnancy Kink, Rough Oral Sex, Size Difference, Size Kink, Spanking, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex, Verbal Humiliation, no actual pregnancy, no beta we die like men, this is nothing but filth with like an ounce of fluffy you've been warned
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-25
Updated: 2020-09-25
Packaged: 2021-03-07 22:41:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,515
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26645416
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/disarmed/pseuds/disarmed
Summary: Ben hears the front door slam shut and the heavy thud of Rey’s book-bag hitting the floor.So, it’s one ofthosedays.(Or: Rey has had a bad day, but Ben knows just how to handle her.)
Relationships: Rey/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren
Comments: 7
Kudos: 216





	you come around and the armor falls

**Author's Note:**

> i've got nothing at this point; lessgo.

Ben hears the front door slam shut and the heavy thud of Rey’s book-bag hitting the floor. 

So, it’s one of _those_ days. 

It’s Wednesday, which means Ben works from home and Rey has just come from a full day of classes, her last being her chem lab. It’s by design that their schedules should be so polarized; when Ben had realised what she needed he had made sure to adjust his workload. 

There’s a brief moment where he hears scuffling - she’s taking off her shoes, what a good girl - and then Rey appears to his right. He doesn’t acknowledge her, only makes a show of idly turning the page of the book he’s reading. From the corner of his eye he sees her hesitate. She’s likely considering the best way in which to approach, and from her veritable _vibrating_ as she fidgets, he guesses she is seconds away from throwing herself onto the couch like a toddler. 

She must rethink her strategy because the next thing he knows she’s sliding down onto the couch next to him, stomach to the cushions, and pressing her head into his lap. 

“Hello, sweetheart.” He shifts his book to his left hand so he can stroke the back of her head with his right. 

Rey exhales through her nose. “Hey, Daddy.” 

Although Ben senses some of the day’s tension leave her body he knows it’s not enough. He pets her hair for a moment longer, reveling in having her close after a day apart. Her hair is tied up but it’s soft, like always, and they both delight silently in each other’s company as he rhythmically strokes over her head. 

This is short lived, and soon her fingers are working on his belt and the fastening of his pants. Ben keeps a hand on her hair the whole time. Rey snuggles down into the couch the moment her hand brushes his cock. He’s not hard, not yet, but he’ll be there shortly. Rey opens her mouth eagerly to take him down to the base. Ben knows she loves it like this, when he’s soft and she can fit all of him in her mouth. It’s wet and a bit sloppy, her tongue working around the head before she swallows around him eagerly. 

It doesn't take long for him to harden, his cock growing thick and heavy on her tongue. Ben continues to read his book, even though his concentration is being tested by her ministrations. He runs his palm down to her back, resting it between her shoulder blades as she lifts herself up slightly to accommodate for his growth. He’s got a large dick and Rey loves every inch of it. Her hand reaches down to stroke at his balls while she relaxes her throat to try and swallow more of him.

Ben rewards her by flexing his pelvis and making his dick twitch. She mewls in gratitude. 

“Quiet,” he snaps, firm but not unkind. His fingers tap on her spine. “I’m reading, Rey.” 

She licks at the delicate head of his cock in apology. 

Ben hums. “That’s a good girl.” He turns a page of his book. “I'm almost finished with this chapter.” He thinks it’s astounding that he doesn’t sound as desperate as he feels; the urge to shove his hips up and fuck into her mouth warring with the knowledge that this is for _her_ , not him. There’ll be plenty of time for him later on, she always makes sure of that. 

His breath hitches when her hand circles the lower length of him, pressure where she knows he likes it. Her tongue sweeps across the head of his cock, collecting the salt-tinged droplets of pre-come as he throbs in her mouth. He forces himself to read, or to pretend at the very least, because he’s read the same paragraph twice. 

Rey’s mouth is small and tight and hot and wet, and soon Ben can’t help himself, teasing the back of her throat with the head of his cock as he thrusts his hips upward. His hand goes back to the base of her skull, fingers curling and tugging at her hair to hold her in place. He meets resistance, her gag reflex kicking in before she opens her throat and lets him all the way in. 

It’s bliss, feeling that hot, wet heat around his cock from the base to the tip. After a moment he lets her up, allowing her to take a gasp of air before pushing her back down. He sets a rhythm for her that has her choking, but she does nothing except press her fingers into his thigh and swallow him down as best she can, saliva trickling from the corners of her mouth as she struggles. 

Eventually he feels her start to tense, and he knows her well enough to recognise her limits. He pulls her off his cock, finally setting the book down on the arm of the couch to look at her face. Her cheeks are flushed and her lips are bright with color, slick and shiny from her work on his cock. Her eyes have watered a little; he can see the slight smudge of mascara beneath her lower lashes. 

She looks beautiful. 

“Such a good girl,” he tells her and she preens, her eyes blown wide as she pants. 

He shifts her momentarily, sliding his pants down his legs until he’s left in nothing but his shirt. Then he sits back down and picks up his book. He can see the confusion in her eyes straight away as she glances from his face to his cock, erect, but too heavy to stand up on it’s own. He fists it loosely a few times before letting it slap thickly against his belly.

Ben pats his thigh encouragingly. “Come on, baby,” he coaxes. “Just want you to sit on it for a bit.” He smirks when he sees her blush. “You can keep it warm for me while I finish this.” He jiggles his book and raises a brow at her. When she doesn’t move, he frowns. “Rey,” he says slowly, voice low and hard. “Take off your clothes and sit on my cock.” 

She stands immediately, pulling her shirt over her head and undoing her pants. She isn’t wearing a bra, and Ben feels a possessiveness take over when he thinks about her nipples, hard and pressed against her shirt throughout the day, and who might have seen them. 

“No bra?” he asks as she’s sliding her pants down her legs. 

Rey glances up. “No, Daddy.” She’s hesitant, but there’s a defiance in her eyes that Ben takes note of. She wants it rough today, clearly. 

“Of course not,” he agrees idly, as if it were obvious. “What was I thinking, sluts like you never wear bras.” He sees her tense but she doesn’t stop undressing, stepping out of her jeans that have pooled at the floor. He hums in appreciation of her bare, tanned body. “Filthy,” he murmurs, enjoying the way her nipples tighten. “Nothing but a slut who enjoys people staring at her.” He sighs, as if incredibly put upon. “Bend over. Show me your pussy.” 

Her cheeks are red and her lips are pulled tight, but Ben only stares at her from his position on the couch, unabashed by his own nakedness and expectant in her obedience. Slowly, Rey turns. At her back, Ben allows himself a smug smile. She spreads her legs and then slowly slides her hands down her thighs as she leans over, and Ben watches lazily as the firm globes of her ass spread apart and her bare, pink pussy is presented to him. 

She’s slick, her cunt already eager to be fucked. 

“Good girl.” The praise is genuine, and there’s an urgency to his voice that he can’t quite hide. “Come here, then.” He pats his thigh again and Rey straightens, turning to face him and crawl into his lap. 

Her skin is a veritable expanse of warmth as she settles against him, spreading her legs to encompass the width of his hips. She hovers over his cock, waiting, because she knows he likes to feel her first. 

Ben runs his fingers against her slit, dipping two just slightly between her folds. She’s _sopping_. There’s a sticky string of release when he removes his hand from her pussy. 

He presses his fingers to her mouth. “Clean them.” She does, opening her gorgeous little mouth to suck her own come from his fingers. “You can sit now,” he tells her benevolently, once she’s finished. He even helps her, gripping himself at the base and lining up with her pussy so she can slide down with ease. She’s wet, but she’s hardly sloppy; her little hole as tight as ever as she sinks down onto his cock. 

She whimpers, and Ben glances at her face. Her lower lip is caught between her teeth and when she sees him looking she gasps sharply. He waits; expectant. Rey shifts and then drops down fully, seating herself on his cock in one, tight push. 

“You feel so good, baby,” he tells her over the sounds of her whimpers. “Such a _good girl_.” 

He picks up his book and starts to read. Rey finally seems to get the idea, laying her cheek gently against his shoulder and pressing her bare to chest to his clothed one, sighing softly as she gets used to his cock splitting her open. Ben can’t help the feeling of immense pride blooming beneath his breastbone. Eventually Rey’s breathing evens out as she relaxes, forced into stillness in his lap, the barest clenching of her cunt around his cock the only physical reminder that she’s still _waiting_ for him; for her reward. 

He’ll let her come, later. 

They stay like this for a while, slick and joined together while Ben reads his book and does his best to hold out on her. It isn’t easy, not when her soft lips are brushing the skin of his neck as she nuzzles into his shoulder, and her hot little pussy is wrapped tight around his cock. When Ben gets to the end of his chapter he can’t even remember reading the words, so consumed by the absolutely rampant desire to _fuck_. 

Without putting the book down he reaches with his right hand around her back, palm sliding over the beautiful curve of her ass to tease into the heated, drenched skin beneath. Rey muffles a moan against his neck, trying her hardest not to make any noise. 

“It’s alright,” he reassures her. “Tell me how good it feels.” 

Rey pants into his shoulder. “So good, Daddy it’s -’ she breaks off into a pitiful mewl as he pets around her slit with his fingers, feels where his own cock is shoved to the hilt within her. 

He grins wickedly as her hips gyrate, spreading wetness and creating friction; her breath hot and quick on his neck. 

“Poor thing,” he murmurs, withdrawing his fingers and painting her backside with her own come. “So eager for it, aren’t you?” Rey lifts her head, sitting back in his lap to look at him. Her eyes are blown wide and her hair is slightly disheveled. Ben stokes at her cheek with his damp fingers. “Can’t help yourself, can you, Rey? _Insatiable_ , that’s what you are.” His thumb brushes her lower lip, dragging at its plumpness. “A greedy girl with a greedy cunt.” He leans forward and at the same time pulls her face toward him, their cheeks sliding together as his lips trace the shell of her ear. “You’re nothing but a hole wanting to be filled.”

Her answering, pathetic whimper is absolutely exquisite. 

He nudges his nose fondly against her cheek. “Tell me, Rey, how truly _desperate_ are you?” 

“I’m - I’m so -” her words fail her but her body doesn’t. She grinds down on his cock as hard she can, her abdomen tight as she squirms. “I’m so desperate,” she tells him, soft and breathy and _honest_. “I’ll do anything, please -” she bites off a gasp as his palm connects with the taut, curved globe of her ass with a resounding _smack_. 

“You would do anything,” he agrees with fond derision, the book forgotten as he moves to pull his shirt over his head. Rey is almost salivating, her eyes on the broad expanse of his chest as it’s revealed to her. Ben tries not to look too smug; he knows she gets off on the sheer size of him and the way he can _manhandle_ her with ease. He knows his girl all too well. 

He spanks her again, his dick twitching at the sharp _crack_ of skin on skin, which in turn makes her pussy clench around him again. His lap is soaked at this stage, her own slick dripping from her waiting cunt. 

“My beautiful girl,” he tells her, pressing a gentle kiss to her temple. He feels her shudder beneath him at the soft words. “I’m going to fuck you, now.” It’s almost conversational, as if she isn’t an absolute mess sitting atop his cock. “I’m going to fuck you, and you’re going to be a good girl and _take_ everything I give you.” 

“Yes,” she replies fervently. “Daddy, please,” she whines, blinking dolefully up at him. Ben considers her wanting expression before taking pity on her and shifting his hands beneath her thighs. He sees her face light up in exaltation and anticipation. He lifts her up until just the tip of his cock remains inside her, and then _drops_ her down at the same time as fucking up with his hips. 

“You feel so fucking good,” he rasps over the sounds of her cries, continuing this same rhythm. She flexes her thighs, putting in the work to get fucked just as much as he is. “So fucking _good_ , baby.” 

Rey tries to answer, but all she can manage is _daddy_ and _yes_ and _please_ over and over between her gasps. 

Ben grins, and in one fluid motion grips at her thighs and stands. Gravity has her _sinking_ down on his cock and she lets out a strangled cry as he turns to lay her back onto the couch. Rey spreads her legs obscenely, hooking one calf over the back of the sofa to make as much room for him as possible between her thighs. 

“Good girl,” praises Ben, pulling his cock out of her to inspect her pussy. 

Her little cunt is pink and wet and _shining_ , her hole peeking at him as it clenches desperately at nothing. Ben takes two fingers and pets at her hole lightly, enjoying the way she bears down, trying to be filled. He’s just as eager as she is at this point so he has little left in the way of teasing. He grabs at her tit, squeezing the skin roughly and enjoying the way her nipple pebbles beneath his hot palm. 

“Please, please fuck me,” she begs, and she sounds wrecked.

Ben looks up at her face. Her eyes are wet and her lower lip is trembling; her cheeks flushed a beautiful shade of pink. Her chest is heaving as she pants. 

He would give her the world, he realises, if she were to ask it of him. 

But Ben doesn’t have the world, so he fills her with his cock instead. It’s easier like this, where he has full control of her body; he can pound into her with absolutely no regard, encouraged by the delectable little sounds that escape her mouth on the off chance she isn’t too breathless. The world slips away and there’s nothing but the hot, wet heat of her pussy and the slick, tight glide of his dick as he gives her everything she needs. Rey is a squirming, helpless mess beneath him, her hips thrusting up as best they can to meet his, her hands brushing his chest and his ribs and the planes of his back in a bid to gain purchase. 

She paws at his arm, at the tight bulge of his bicep as it supports his weight on the sofa. Her thighs are quivering at this point, her release so imminent he can read it on her face. And Ben - well, he’ll give her anything she wants. 

“That’s my girl,” he pants harshly. “I’m gonna fill you up - pump this little pussy full of my come.” 

Rey _groans_. 

“Please,” it’s practically a sob that escapes her. “Please, Daddy -” 

“Yeah?” grunts Ben, and he’s close, too; his thrusts starting to become erratic. “You want that?” He reaches up with his right hand, dropping his weight on her until she’s almost _crushed_ , gripping her jaw and forcing her to look at him with a wild sort of intensity. “You want me to _breed you_ , Rey?” 

Her mouth opens in an “o” and her eyes roll back as she comes. 

Ben fucks her through it, his thrusts nothing more than a desperate grind of his pelvis as he shoves his cock as far it can go inside of her body, pumping his come into her and hoping, irrationally, that it _takes_. 

Rey is sobbing above him, soft and winded as she winds down, and Ben thrusts lazily against her, both of them riding out the aftershocks of their orgasms together. If he feels boneless he can only imagine what she feels like, even as he lays with most of his weight atop her. She doesn’t complain, his wonderful girl, merely lifts a shaking hand to stroke his hair and wipe the sweat from his brow. 

He presses a lazy kiss to her damp collar bone and realises, surprisingly, that he’s still enamored with the idea of his come inside her and - 

“We’re gonna stay like this, just for a little while,” he murmurs against her skin. He shifts, moving to take her nipple into his mouth and teasing it gently with his teeth. He suckles for a second before pulling off with a little _pop_. “Make sure my come stays inside you,” he explains, because he can _feel_ her confusion. Rey inhales quickly, her cunt clenching at his softening cock. 

“Ben -” 

“Stay still, Rey -” he shifts them, hiking her hips up. “There’s a good girl.” He glances up at her face, a silent _is this okay_ and _yes_ , passing between them in the fraction of a moment it takes for their eyes to meet. “Can you feel it?” he whispers, raw and broken, grinding his hips into hers.

And Rey, caught up in his fantasy, whispers, “yes, yes - Ben.” She touches him; his face, his shoulders, his back - anywhere she can get her hands on him. 

He grins, pressing his forehead to her breast. “I could live in this little cunt, but you already know that.” Sadly, he can’t, and as he softens fully he pulls out, sitting back on his haunches to eye up her used pussy approvingly. At the first trickle of his come leaking out of her body he leans forward, catching it with his fingers and pushing it back inside her cunt. “Can’t let any of it go to waste,” he murmurs, even as she squirms. “Should get a plug to keep you filled up.” Her pussy tightens on her fingers and he smiles, glancing up to see her cheeks turn scarlet. 

“You’re filthy,” she murmurs, the hazy pleasure-state of their sexual power dynamic lifting. “A filthy, filthy old man.” Even as she says it, she pushes down on his fingers. 

Ben rolls his eyes and swipes his thumb across her swollen, sensitive clit as punishment. “Ten years is nothing,” he admonishes through her groan. “Besides, you love it.” 

Rey’s smile is genuine. “I love _you_.” Then, her little nose wrinkles and Ben removes his fingers from her pussy, finally. “Come on, let’s take a shower.” 

They stand slowly, and Ben pulls her in for a quick, hot kiss as the sweat cools on their bodies. “I love you, too,” he murmurs against her mouth. 

Rey hums, and then, with bright eyes asks slyly: “since when did you have a breeding kink?” 

Ben flushes, suddenly incredibly embarrassed by his body’s - and his treacherous brain’s - unforeseen decision to throw that into the mix earlier. “I’m sorry,” he says quickly. “I won’t do it again.” 

“No!” Rey blurts out, and Ben quirks a brow at her. She shifts, looking shy. “Please - I want you to do it again.” 

Ben smiles. “Noted.” He reaches down, cupping her dripping pussy with his hand in one, swift movement. Rey gasps. “Don’t worry baby,” he assures her, feeling his come leaking out and dripping down her thighs. “I’ll fill this little pussy with my come until you _swell_ from it.” 

Rey laughs breathlessly. “I’ll hold you to that.” She leans forward and Ben takes the hint, moving to wrap his arms around her and pull her close to his chest. “I love you, Ben,” she murmurs, muffled against his body. “I really do.” 

Ben hold her tighter and kisses the top of her head. “I know.” 

**Author's Note:**

> so, that's that. forgive me for abusing italics but they’re my emotional support function. title from tswift's 'state of grace.' follow me on twitter where i scream about star wars and occasionally say witty things: @disarmed_


End file.
